


Dreaming

by amaronith



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jak dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that sort of popped up one day and was all "Hi~ Write me~" and so I did. I half blame the Inception fics I've been reading lately, Takes place during Precursor Legacy with mentions to Jak 2 and Jak 3 and I really had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all like reading it! :D

Jak dreams, sometimes, of unending sand (a _desert_ his Uncle called it. _Home_ , Jak's heart said in his dreams). It is bright and hot and dry and he knows there is sound – loud rattling, _booming_ sounds, louder than any sound an animal could ever make – but he knows he is safe. There is a Man with him, giant and faceless and in his heart, Jak knows him (the Man is his father, Jak would know in his dream, in a distant fuzzy corner of his mind, but the knowledge is always gone in the morning).

Sometimes, Jak dreams of a world that is cold and gray and dark. There is an Old Man with him, gray-haired and also faceless save for a mouth full of sharp teeth, and Jak does not feel safe with him though he knows he used to. There is another Man, with pale skin and white hair and claws where he should have nails and a smudge of orange on his shoulder. Jak is not afraid of that Man, though he probably should be. In his dreams, the Old Man is far more frightening.

Jak doesn't remember this dream when he wakes up.

There are times when Jak dreams of Adventure, of going across the ocean to Misty Island to discover what the mist hides – because the mist _has_ to be hiding _something_ , why would it be there otherwise? Or he goes to the top of Snowy Mountain, or into the depths of Boggy Swamp, but it is always an Adventure (sometimes, he dreams of going to the desert, but he never gets past the part where his feet touch the sand before he wakes, so he never knows what he finds there among the heat, the bright and the sand.) In these dreams, Daxter is always with him.

(Once, he dreamed that he was alone and terrified – not because he was alone, but because _where was Daxter_ that he was alone? - and when he woke he rolled over to see Daxter, and curled around him, burying his face in his friend's red hair. He woke up like that again hours later, with Daxter sprawled out half on top of him and Jak never told him about the dream.)

Some nights, he would dream of Keira. Of her curves that were just starting to develop; of soft, sweet-smelling skin and gentle kisses and it's so _warm_... He wakes from those dreams hard and has a loose-limbed easiness to his movements for the rest of the morning, and Daxter teases him mercilessly.

Then there are the nights he dreams of _Daxter_ , Daxter who is all angles and has smatterings of freckles that cover his moon-pale skin and who is super ticklish, even in dreams. There is laughter between every moan and touch, and Jak always wakes with his shorts completely wrecked and feeling a little guilty, because usually Daxter is _right there_ , too, and it's bad form to have sexy dreams about your best friend when he's _right there _, isn't it? Daxter, however, thinks they are more Keira dreams, and teases him even more mercilessly than the other times.__

 _(Sometimes, Jak dreams about them both at the same time, and will spend most of his morning making the hard-on from those dreams go away, because he wasn't able to look either of them in the eye after one of _those_ dreams anyway.)_

Later, Jak will dream of needles, and pain freeze-burning its way through his veins, and cruel smiles and screams – screams that follow him into waking – but for now, he is home, drowsy in his bed with Daxter curled against his side.

For now, Jak dreams.


End file.
